


Better Than A Call Girl

by munchiesafterdark (after_midnightmunchies)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/after_midnightmunchies/pseuds/munchiesafterdark
Summary: “I just don’t understand why Sephora has to be so demanding,” he snorted, arms crossed. “Starbucks, too! Why are they constantly shitting on you? You’re easily the best employee they have. It’s not fair! We get enough crap from school, we shouldn’t have to put up with all of this–” A groan cut Lance’s rant off prematurely as pain flared through his right foot. He set the laptop aside to reach for it, thumbs hurriedly massaging the sore muscles.“If I were there right now, I’d rub your feet for you,” Shiro offered with a knowing pout.“Is that the only thing you’d do if you were here right now?” Lance teased, poking his tongue out cheekily despite the ache in his foot.“With you in that robe? Baby you already know we’d be doing much more.” The dark tone that overtook Shiro’s voice quickly drew Lance’s attention away from his cramp. It’d been months since he and Shiro had done anything remotely sexual, and he couldn’t deny that the prospect of jacking himself off for his boyfriend to see made a pool of warmth swell in the pit of his belly.“What would you do?” Lance asked breathlessly, already laying himself back out across the bed.





	Better Than A Call Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my artist [Eli B.](http://eliaesthetics.tumblr.com/) and beta [Haley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyshiro/) for their amazing work!! Love you both <3

“Retail sucks ass,” Lance lamented, fingers massaging his temples gingerly. He shifted his laptop to rest on his thighs as he leaned back against his pillows.

His day had been full of pretentious customers and prudish managers. He’d been made to pick up a double-shift, and it felt as though every move he made was heavily scrutinized. He’d been sent scrambling between the storeroom and the sales floor, hurrying between serving customers and balancing crates of makeup for restocking.

By closing, he’d probably carried over fifty boxes of every kind of makeup they offered. If that wasn’t bad enough, the evaluation that his manager had dragged him into the office for at the end of his shift had him biting back tears and clenching his fists. Apparently, some woman had complained about him earlier in the day for “ignoring” her, like there weren’t six other employees on the sales floor beside him _not_ carrying crates of merchandise.

By the time he’d dragged himself through the door, his entire body ached. He was certain the tips of his hair would be in pain if physically possible. Not even his shower had been enough to relax his tired muscles, and he was too weak to even dress himself afterward. He’d resigned to lying in bed in his robe, grateful for the privacy that his single-dorm allowed.

“I know, babe,” his boyfriend nodded with a knowing scowl. “Retail and fast food are never well-managed. You should’ve heard the bullshit that _my_ manager had to say today…”

“I just don’t understand why Sephora has to be so demanding,” he snorted, arms crossed. “Starbucks, too! Why are they constantly shitting on you? You’re easily the best employee they have. It’s not fair! We get enough crap from school, we shouldn’t have to put up with all of this–” A groan cut Lance’s rant off prematurely as pain flared through his right foot. He set the laptop aside to reach for it, thumbs hurriedly massaging the sore muscles.

“If I were there right now, I’d rub your feet for you,” Shiro offered with a knowing pout.

“Is that the only thing you’d do if you were here right now?” Lance teased, poking his tongue out cheekily despite the ache in his foot.

“With you in that robe? Baby you already know we’d be doing _much_ more.” The dark tone that overtook Shiro’s voice quickly drew Lance’s attention away from his cramp. It’d been months since he and Shiro had done anything remotely sexual, and he couldn’t deny that the prospect of jacking himself off for his boyfriend to see made a pool of warmth swell in the pit of his belly.

“What would you do?” Lance asked breathlessly, already laying himself back out across the bed. He propped his head up on one arm so that he could easily watch the screen, his other hand trailing up and down his side. He smirked when Shiro’s slate eyes followed the movement, a tongue darting out to wet his lips.

“The first thing I’d do is peel that robe off of you, _nice and slow_.” It was not a suggestion, but an order, and Lance was quick to follow. His fingers loosened the thin belt that kept him modest, the robe easily falling open with its removal.

Shiro groaned hungrily, the sound sending sparks of arousal straight to Lance’s cock. He’d been neglecting himself lately, that much was apparent by how quickly his erection hardened. He couldn’t resist wrapping a hand around his length the moment it was freed, the cool air of his dorm room wracking his body with chills.

“God, baby, you’re so beautiful,” Shiro praised. “Wish I could mark up that perfect skin… make sure everyone knows you’re _mine._ ”

“Yes, Shiro, please!” Lance whined, hips giving an involuntary buck into his hand.

“Come on, Kitten, be a good boy and show me what you’re doing.”

It was clear who was in control, and Lance wouldn’t have it any other way. He relished giving in to his partner’s wishes, being at the mercy of his lover’s whims, and he was pleased to get the same thrill even with the less than ordinary circumstances.

Acting quickly, he bunched his pillows up beneath his head to free his other arm, then maneuvered the laptop and adjusted the camera so that his whole body would be in frame. He rolled out of the robe and onto his side to face his boyfriend fully, the sleeves slipping off of his shoulders to pool at his elbows.

“God, you look amazing,” Shiro breathed, eyes practically engulfing him in their heated stare. Lance could tell by the slight movement of his left shoulder that Shiro had also made himself more comfortable.

“Only for you, Kashi,” Lance purred, stroking his fingers teasingly along his chest and torso. He smirked when Shiro’s gaze hardened, recognizing the expression as one that always got his toes curling.

_“Touch yourself,”_ he commanded firmly, slate eyes boring into him expectantly.

Lance swallowed thickly and allowed one of his hands to return to his cock, never breaking eye contact with the camera. He bit his bottom lip as he gave himself a firm stroke, a whine of his lover’s name slipping out. Precum was already beading from his tip, gifting him with a bit of lubricant to work with.

“Such a good boy,” Shiro hummed with a proud smirk. “Look at you, all laid out and needy for me. What did I do to deserve you, baby?”

“F-Fuck, Kashi, p-please,” Lance moaned, hips moving to meet the pumps of his hand. “I-I need more…”

“Look at me, Kitten.”

He didn’t realize when he’d closed his eyes, but he obediently blinked them open, a few stray tears dribbling down his cheeks. Shiro had shed his indigo hoodie at some point and angled his own laptop so that Lance had a perfect view of the hand wrapped around his own manhood.

“Look at what you do to me, baby boy,” Shiro grunted, giving himself a firm stroke. Lance swore he could feel it from where he lay in his bed.

“Shiro, please,” he whined, desperate for release.

Shiro’s eyes locked with his, expression stern despite the flush coloring his cheeks. “Why don’t you open yourself up for me, baby? Show me that tight hole.” It wasn’t a suggestion.

Lance hurried to obey, rolling away from the camera for just a moment to fish for the lube buried somewhere in his drawers.

“No.” Shiro’s husky voice stopped him in his tracks. _“Use your mouth.”_

Oh fuck, if that didn’t send a thrill up Lance’s spine…

He abandoned his search for the lube, propping himself back up on his pillows. He slipped three fingers past his lips, coating them generously and making a show of twirling his tongue around each and sucking at their tips.

When Shiro looked about ready to implode, he let his legs fall open and pressed a moist finger to his hole. “Oh shit, Sh-Shiro…”

“That’s right baby,” Shiro grunted, “open yourself up nice and good for me. Fuck, you’re so gorgeous. Wish I could be there with you right now. I’d fuck you open with my cock just the way you like it, rough and fast.”

“Fuck, babe, I-I can’t… more, please, _ah!”_ Lance didn’t wait long to slip a second finger in, quickly setting an unforgiving pace. He wanted them to be Shiro’s fingers, wished he was opening himself up for his boyfriend’s cock. “Kashi, need you here!”

“I know, Kitten, but I need you to be a good boy and come for me.”

The third finger joined the others, Lance spreading them as far apart as he could. He sorely missed Shiro’s cock, _ached_ for it the closer he got to his orgasm, but he knew this would have to do until they could see each other again.

“Shit, Lance, I’m close,” Shiro grunted suddenly, voice strained. “Come with me, baby.”

Lance’s hips jerked at the command, his other hand wrapping around his cock and stroking feverishly. “Ah, hah, I… _shit,_ _Takashi, I’m coming!”_

His climax was nearly overwhelming, another reminder of how much he’d been neglecting his needs. When he finally came down from his high, he offered his boyfriend a giddy smile.

Shiro sported a similar expression, dragging a hand through his hair tiredly. “Wow, babe, that was…”

“Yeah,” Lance finished sheepishly before breaking into giggles.

“God, I miss you,” Shiro sighed wistfully.

“I miss you, too,” Lance breathed. “But we’ll make this work. It’s only for a few more months.”

“Yeah. Besides, now we know that _this_ works too.” Shiro agreed with a cheeky smile.

Lance would’ve kissed that smug grin from his lips if he could’ve. Instead, he blew a kiss to the camera, hoping to convey all of his love through the action. They’d make it through this, and he could already imagine how hot the sex would be when they saw each other again in the summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Please go like and reblog Eli's art [here](http://eliaesthetics.tumblr.com/post/174606227279/my-submission-piece-for-the-lance-flash-bang-i) and show them some love!


End file.
